This study is designed to monitor muscle metabolic (gas exchange, 31P MRS, venous metabolites, needle biopsy) responses to exercise: 1) to define the pathophysiology of muscle energy defects; 2) to assess the ability of exercise responses to predict the presence of energy defects as determined by muscle biochemical analysis; and 3) to monitor responses to treatment designed to improve energy availability in metabolic myopathies.